Legacies: Desert Sun
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: The first in a series about Hidalgo's descendants. Desert Sun is Hidalgo's first foal, a gorgeous colt. He's freespirited, but will he be able to survive the perils of being a mustang, aand stay with the filly, Summer Sky?
1. Chapter 1

**_Descendants: Desert Sun_**

_**Summary: The first in a series of fics about the lives of Hidalgo's descendants. Hidalgo's first foal, a colt named Desert Sun, is a gorgeous palomino pinto, and very wild. But can Sun's spirit survive the perils of the wild? And even more dangerous, humans?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the horses and people I make up.**_

_**Chapter One: Desert Sun**_

My name is Desert Sun.

I come from a long line of wild mustangs. Actually, my father wasn't so wild for a portion of his life. His name was Hidalgo, and he was a strong, striking paint, the horse who shared a joint leadership of our herd, along with my mother, a bright bay mare named Ember.

I was the first of my father's foals. I was a paint paint like my father, but with golden palomino patches instead of dark sorrel, like Hidalgo. The sun would make my coat almost glow, like the desert sun, hence my name.

I am a Mustang.

And this is my story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was born in early spring, in a rocky mountain area, a day's treck away from my herd. Ember was a quiet, private mare, the kind who didn't want her foal to be born in front of all the herd. Plus, she had experience. I was her fifth foal, her first to be born to Hidalgo. The stallion had acquired five of his six mares last year, so all five were heavy with foal.

Before she came to Hidalgo, Ember belonged to a harsh stallion, who didn't treat his mares right. In fact, my mother's first foal was born in the open, and the little filly's own father murdered her.

That's why Ember didn't trust stallions.

I remember the place I was actually born in very faintly. It was in a cave, with nothing, not even bats inside. I remember it being cold on my delicate, rubbery baby hooves, and slippery. But Ember was wise. She knew that neither stallions nor heat could get to me in here.

We were to stay here my first night, then be off, back to the herd, for it was never good for a mare who just foaled to be alone.

As strong as Ember was, even she couldn't fight off a rogue stallion.

There were three differrent types of stallion that I knew off. Bachelors, who were relatively harmless to strong stallions like my father, band stallions, the ones with a family, like Hidalgo, and rogues. Rogues were like bachelors, or were former band stallions, who were murderous and would attack any horse in sight.

Boulder was a rogue.

I saw the steel gray stallion on my very first day of life. He came trotting up to the cave, snorting because he had smelled Ember's journey here.

She backed mye up as far as we could go, hoping that he couldn't smell us at this angle.

Thankfully, he couldn't and trotted away.

Boulder was a leggy, strong stallion. I thought that my father could take him on, but not many other stallions could.

He would kill a foal like me if he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ember roused me my nudging my shoulder sharply, snorting. It was time to go home, back to the herd.

The journey would be a bit hard for a young foal like me, but I endured it. Many horses had treaded this path, and I could smell Boulder's own scent, mixed with the musky scent of rogues. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, and followed Ember.

She stopped very rarely on the trip to eat a bit of grass and let me nurse, but it was so rare that I was almost always hungry that day.

Every now and then, she would snort at something or prick her ears at it, showing me things that were new to my world.

I knew that Ember was very wise, for she was the lead mare of my father's herd. Lead mares are the smartest and strongest in the herd, with the most knoweledge. Even though Ember wasn't the oldest, she was the wisest mare in the herd.

My ears pricked with interest as we neared the herd late that night. They were grazing, maybe some eating, and my father was gazing out into the night, ever vigilant.

Ember gave a long whinny to announce that we were nearing, and trotted happily down. I followed, excited that I would meet my herd for the first time.

Hidalgo pranced up, running his muzzle across Ember's body, making sure she was all right. He then turned to me. All he could see was my head, because Ember was shielding my body. Two legs say I have a nice head, like an 'Arab', but is golden, with a blaze like my mother, and a two-toned forelock.

Hidalgo gently reached down and touched his nose to mine. He was a huge, strong stallion, and I look a lot like him.

I am Hidalgo's son.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after I was born, one mare disappeared like my mother had. When she came back, there was a sturdy dun filly at her side, who's only marking was a snip at the end of her muzzle.

The bossy filly's name was Queenie, my half-sister. Once she loosened up a bit, Queenie was fun to play with, but she rarely did.

But a couple days after Queenie came Mudslide. The plump dark brown colt was mischeivous and, well, slightly foolish, but for the next few months, none of the other mares were due to foal, so he and Queenie were my playmates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was three weeks old, Queenie, Mudslide and I were wandering around when we came upon a horrid sight.

A dead horse.

He held the scent of a bachelor, and I could see two pinpricks where a rattler had bitten him. Mudslide and Queenie were nervously squealing, but I was silent. Still, our mothers and Hidalgo came over.

Hidalgo walked over to me, and nodded toward the corpse. My father was teaching me a lesson.

Only the strong live in our world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well? My first Hidalgo fic... R and R!**_

_**El**_


	2. Losing and Gaining

**_Descendants: Desert Sun_**

_**Summary: The first in a series of fics about the lives of Hidalgo's descendants. Hidalgo's first foal, a colt named Desert Sun, is a gorgeous palomino pinto, and very wild. But can Sun's spirit survive the perils of the wild? And even more dangerous, humans?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the horses and people I make up.**_

_**Chapter Two: Losing and Gaining**_

I watched Red Rock, the newest foal in the herd, with suspicion. The colt was ill-tempered, and I didn't like him one bit, not to mention that Queenie was spending all of her time with him, completely snubbing Mudslide and I.

Red Rock was a sorrel with a white mane and tail, not a common color. If he had been a bit lighter, with a bit more of a gold color to him, he would have been a palomino, but the sorrel tone was obvious.

Mudslide stamped at the ground, tossing his stubby foal mane. We were a month old now, and our manes and tails were still fluffy and not at all like the adult horses'.

Hidalgo was nervously walking around, his head bobbing up and down. Sage, a low-ranking mare, had gone off to foal four days ago, and still wasn't back. I understood his worry. Sometimes, when a mare went off to foal, she got stolen by another stallion. Not only did this happen, but when the foal was born, the already high mortality rate went through the roof. When a foal that isn't theirs is born, stallions may kill them.

Even my own father may do that.

You could call it the mustang law. Survival of the fittest. The stallion would want his own foals to live, and the outsider foal, in his eyes, didn't deserve to live.

I dropped my head and nibbled a bit at the grass, then tossed my head up, snorting with disgust. Foals like me often sampled grass and water, but weren't weaned till around six to eight months, _if _our mothers were in foal. If she wasn't, she might nurse us till we were yearlings.

I had seen my father agitated, chasing some of the mares, and I could tell that most, if not all, would be in foal for next year, including the new mare.

A shy scent hit my nostrils, and I immediatly recognized Sage. Turning, my heart sank when I saw the foal at her side. It was a little filly... an albino. Her skin was baby pink, her eyes were glassy, and her coat was a pristine white. Albinos, with their sensitive skin, often don't make it past foalhood. They sunburn easily, and skin cancer is a constant threat. Plus, their pale coats are a beacon to any predators.

As Hidalgo herded Sage back, I could tell that the mare had had a hard foaling. Sweat was still clinging to her coat, making it hard, her eyes were tired, her gait was strange...

The albino's name was Whinny, for her incessant calling to other horses, and she was the outcast. Red Rock and Queenie refused to be around her, and she shied away from me, for I was the most dominant foal in the herd. Dominant foals are strong and big. They have good senses. When they're colts, they usually have the most potential of being a band stallion.

Red Rock had the same potential, even at such a young age.

That worried me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was two months old, I noticed something different about Mudslide. He was weak. And was getting thinner, because of constant bouts of diarrhoea. His mother could do nothing about it. His eyes were dull, and his dark brown coat was losing it's glossy sheen.

He was limping every now and then, just out of weakness, and I had a bad feeling that he wouldn't get better.

One day, I found him rolling around on the ground, squealing in pain. I tossed my head and whinnied.

He was colicking.

Colic is a strange ailment. It's actually mainly a description of stomach pain, that can be fatal, or just a stomach ache.

In Mudslide's case, I was pretty sure that it wasn't a stomach ache.

The herd gathered aoung nervously, eyes watching. Finally, eyes wide and rolling, Mudslide drew a final, shaky breath. A long spasm ran through his body, and he was dead.(a/n: To tell people who don't know, Mudslide had Strongylosis. He was infested by a type of red worm called _Strongylus Vulgaris_. This is a fatal condition if not treated, and horses can get it just by grazing. The symptoms are: Diarrhoea, loss of condition, colic, and anemia. Just so that any horse owners know)

My best friend was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away from us was another band, led by Cardinal, a red roan stallion, and his lead mare, Dusty.

I had been a bit sad ever since Mudslide's death. Queenie seemed to not really even acknoweldge it, which I thought was cruel. Mudslide had been her best friend, and all she did was hang around with Red Rock, and kick and nip at poor Whinny.

Finally, one day I heard soft hoofbeats coming up, and a sweet scent came. Turning, I saw one of Cardinal's daughters. She was a silver dapple, with knee-high stockings on each leg, as well as a white mane and tail. Her eyes were extremely unusual, a pale sky blue. I was pretty sure that she was a month younger than me

It was not unheard of that lonely foals from different herds played together. Cardinal only had three mares, and the only other mare that had been pregnant had given birth to a stillborn, so this filly had no playmates.

Slowly, she touched her nose to mine, and we breathed in each other's scent, as is custom with horses.

Her name was Summer Sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I galloped at Sky's side, joyful at the feeling of the wind around me. She gave a high, happy whinny.

Over the past few days, Sky and I had become very close. We played many foal games together, and she was fun-loving.

Our fathers were rivals, but they didn't mind terribly. At the time, they weren't being _too _aggresive.

Who knew that in losing a friend, I would gain an even closer one?

Queenie and Red Rock hated Sky, and Whinny was simply too timid to do anything about making friends.

Out of breath, we slowed to a halt and stood, side by side. She turned and nibbled at my withers, engaging in mutual grooming, a bonding past time for horses. I copied her, and time passed.

Desert Sun and Summer Sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be honest, I think that a foal is the cutest thing in the world, tied with puppies. But this story will follow Sun's story till he's around five or six years old, just to tell you guys.**_


	3. Weaning and Winter

**Chapter Three: Weaning and Winter**

When I was around six months old, something strange happened. At that time, I had no idea what weaning was, and didn't even know that Ember was pregnant again. Red Rock and Whinny were still too young too wean, but Queenie was the right age.

I was the first to experience it. On a hot September day, I was feeling hungry after a race with Summer Sky. Ember was grazing nearby. She didn't look any different, for her pregnancy wasn't showing yet.

Blowing through my nostrils, I walked over to her side and dipped my head low...

A sharp nip on my flank brought me to jerk my head up. Ember was glaring at me. I tossed my head angrily at her, wondering why she did that, and lowered my head again.

Once again, a nip, this time sharper, and accompanied by a snort of anger. This time, I was a bit slower, but that was the final straw for Ember. She simply bit me, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

I backed a few steps, giving a high whinny. Why was my mother doing this to me? I looked into Ember's eyes, and I saw anger there, but it was with sadness as well. She blinked her amberish eyes at me, and lowered her head again.

I crept up behind her-I was hungry!-, making sure not to make a sound. But Ember, being the skilled horse she is, knew I was there. This time, she cocked a leg. _Surely_, I thought, _She wouldn't kick me._

But this time, as I got closer, Ember raised the leg and thudded me soundly in the chest. I tossed my head and squealed. Not because of anger. I _had _been a bit of trouble. Not of pain. The kick had taken the breath out of me, but hadn't been painful at all. It was a squeal of sadness. Something was wrong with the strong bond that a mare and her foal have.

I still attempted again and again that day, and I still got a few kicks, and nips as well. Every now and then, I would glance at my father or the other mares for help, but they only looked on, as if interested.

Finally, a few hours later, I gave up for the day. Slowly, tired, not without a few bruises, I lay down.(a/n: I know, I know, horses sleep standing up. But actually, foals can until they're too big, and adults can occasionally)

My coat was soaked with sweat, and I was terribly hungry. A soft nicker came, and I felt breath on my mane. Summer Sky lay down beside me, and layed her head on my back. I nibbled at the grass, not really liking its taste much.

But at least I had Summer Sky. She would always be there.

So I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took nearly a week to get me fully weaned, but I finally gave up. Around that time, Queenie began her weaning. I watched as she did the same thing as I had, only even worse. It was a sad sight, but I couldn't help feeling like she was finally getting some sort of punishment for being so ill-tempered toward Summer Sky and I.

I knew that I wasn't completely unlinked to my mother. I would need her until I was ten months old. But I realized that, in weaning, part of the bond we shared was being loosened. I felt terribly sorry for Summer Sky, who would be weaned in a month.

Time passed. I knew that soon enough, winter would come. And when it did, it depened on the weather if my herd stayed here or left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I was seven months old, something strange happened.

Red Rock disobeyed the hiarchy.

I calmly grazed, used to the grass by now, even liking it. That's when I got a sharp nip at my heels. Whirling around, I found five month old Red Rock, who had a mischeivous look on his face.

Deciding to give him some slack, I resumed grazing without even a snort. Again, I was nipped. Again, and again, and again.

Until I had had it.

With a whinny of anger, I began chasing him at a full gallop, my ears laced back with fury. Red Rock, with a squeal, galloped away, and behind his mother.

I snorted at him. This colt would be trouble.

I knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the months past, it grew colder. My coat began thickening, as did the coats of every other horse.

Then, one day, in early December, it came.

My first snow.

I was looking kind of scrappy in my winter coat, but Summer Sky, who was trotting over to me, looked like a silver cloud. I looked up into the clouds, when a snowflake fell, and landed right on my muzzle.

Snorting, I shook my head at the bitter cold. Sky nickered in amusement, and I felt embarrassed.

I turned my head to see Hidalgo watching us, a fond look on his face. But that look was mixed with worry. Sometimes, herds move to better grounds in the fall, in preparation for winter, but I could see that he hadn't anticipated much snow.

That was the biggest mistake he ever made.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, that little shower had turned into a full blown blizzard. I closed my eyes for a moment at the sleet that was hitting my face. Ember, though at nine months, I wasn't all that close to her, sidled up to protect me, her stomach now noticebaly larger.

Poor Whinny's delicate skin was being torn by the harsh weather, and Red Rock and Queenie still did nothing.

Summer Sky wasn't doing all that well either, and I had to choose a foal to help.

Whinny, who was in my own herd, was my own half-sister, or Summer Sky, my best friend.

You can guess who I chose.

I trudged through the snow and pressed my side close up against Sky, who was shivering pitifully, her white eyeslashes frozen. I nickered and nuzzled the side of her head, not looking at Whinny, who's own mother's winter coat hadn't developed well enough to help any horse but herself.

I looked around and saw Queenie and Red Rock side by side like Sky and I. They were feebly nibbling at the frozen grass below, which really didn't help much.My mother was my father's favorite mare, so he was close up to her.

Finally, that night, Sky nuzzled me in thanks, and walked over to her mother. Little did I know, that may be the last time I ever saw her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early in the morning, my father herded us all together, and Ember took the lead. We began walking up and out of the valley, and I knew we were leaving for the winter. I looked down to see Sky with her herd, sleeping.

_I may never see her again_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Aw, poor Sun... I would like to make it clear that the next story in this series will be called, 'Painted Freedom' so please don't take that name, any reviewers, since it'll obviously be the name of a horse... **_


	4. Whinny

_**Hey, just wanted to let it be known that I have all of the horses in the future of this series planned out, and let me tell you something: This is gonna be a LONG series.**_

**Chapter Four: Whinny**

I had no idea where we were going. The only horses who may were my parents, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if _they _did.

I was lonely. Ember was busy leading the herd, Hidalgo was at the back, nipping at stragglers(a/n: I HATE it when people always assume that stallions always run at the head of the herd like they do in movies...), and of course, the other foals were never around to play. Foals were kept in the middle of the herd, since all of us were old enough to be away from our mothers' sides at all times.

I was constantly worried for poor Whinny. She would never make it through, I thought. She was so weak and tiny...

But time passed, and she stayed alive...

Barely.

To keep myself entertained, I kept my thoughts on Summer Sky. I hoped that she was alright. I wished that I had time to say goodbye. What had she thought when she found that I was gone? Was she worried, was she sad, or angry... But the scariest thing to think of was:

Maybe she was glad.

I didn't know why, I just knew that it would affect me a lot if she felt that way. Surely she would never...

But maybe...

No!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, and we trudged on. Whinny's condition worsened. She was coughing, breathing hard, just not responding to her mother trying to stroke her with her tongue...

And finally, one night, I decided that I couldn't ignore her.

The wind was blowing, and snow was falling. Red Rock and Queenie were, once again, huddled up together, and once again, Whinny was alone.

I walked over to her and nickered. She looked up with her glassy eyes, fear mixed with curiosity and friendliness. My heart filled with sympathy. Poor filly. Seven months old, and still no friends. I sidled up to her, knowing that this may help a bit. Whinny snorted, then sighed.

She was shivering, just in the cold. A soft nicker came from behind me, and I looked up and saw my father, a look of pride on his face. I was helping a horse who needed it. I was making him proud.

The night went on, and Whinny grew weaker. I knew that my attempts were futile...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next morning, and found that Whinny had collapsed in the snow, dead. I stared at her, and then heard soft crunching behind me.

There was Sage.

I felt so bad. The look on her face as she nosed her filly, that sadness... I had failed. But a muzzle rubbed against my ear, and I knew my father was proud.

Sage mourned for the rest of the morning, and finally, Hidalgo couldn't let her anymore. He nipped her to get her to move, but she whirled around to bite him, anger on her face. He laced his ears back, and after much 'persuasion' Sage was back into the herd.

But I knew that she was still mourning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed, and we went on. I think that my sire finally had an idea about where we were going, so that assured us all.

Finally, after a month of traveling, we came upon it. A little valley that was safe from the harsh weather. A place for the herd to stay.

I watched as Ember visibly seemed to light up at the sight of this. Her stomach was swollen with a foal soon to be born in a couple months.

I hoped that we wouldn't have to do this next year. In our land, winter storms like that were rare.

As I galloped down to the lush grass, I saw Queenie and Red Rock grooming each other. And then, my gaze turned to Sage, who's head was low as she walked down. My heart burned with anger. Those two... if they had just helped me... maybe Whinny would have lived...

In my rage, I ran up and sank my teeth into Queenie's withers. The dun filly squealed in pain, and Red Rock turned to try to kick me. I twisted out of his range, and looked him straight in the eyes. Horses communicate a lot with body language, but with their eyes as well.

_"You can't fight me," _His eyes said, _"Our father may punish you."_

I lashed my tail-which was no longer fluffy and foalish- in anger. _"Yes," _My eyes hissed, _"But one day, when we are older, I can promise you this. I will make you pay for your ill deeds."_

But he simply whinnied in laughter and turned back to Queenie. I turned, snorting, and found my father gazing at me. There was that pride in his eyes. He didn't like Red Rock much either, something that was strange.

I realized that there something I was determined to do.

_I am Desert Sun._

_I will follow in my father's hoofprints._

_I shall be great._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I don't know why, but I just LOVE Desert Sun. Summer Sky too, poor Whinny as well...**_


	5. Reunion

**_Descendants: Desert Sun_**

_**Summary: The first in a series of fics about the lives of Hidalgo's descendants. Hidalgo's first foal, a colt named Desert Sun, is a gorgeous palomino pinto, and very wild. But can Sun's spirit survive the perils of the wild? And even more dangerous, humans?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the horses and people I make up.**_

_**Chapter Five: Reunion**_

I lifted my head and tossed my mane. A few days ago, I became a yearling. I was no longer foalish-looking at all. But kind of awkward and adolescent. Queenie was a yearling as well, but Red Rock was still a foal, something I just loved to rub in.

I trotted over to him and looked him in the eye.(a/n: Red Rock will be **bold**, and Desert Sun'll be **_bold italics_**)

_**Hello, youngster.**_

**Don't call me that.**

_**Too bad, little colt**_

**Well... where's your beloved mother? If she dies, my mother'll surely be lead mare.**

I felt a shiver run down my spine. **_She's off foaling, you know that._**

**That's what you want to think.**

Just at that moment, a familar high whinny came, and I whirled around on my heels. There was Ember, a little bay filly at her side.

I raced up to meet her, my eyes shining at the thought of her return. She had taken longer than she had with me.

I just... I just wished that she had been able to foal in my homeplace.

That's right. We still weren't home, and it was March. I was desperate to see Summer Sky. But shoving away homesick thoughts, I turned back to the little foal.

Her name was Brighty.

Brighty. My sister. But when I came to explore her, I felt a sharp nip, and turned to find Ember's teeth bared at me. A mother is very protective of her foal, especially around young colts like me.

I swished my tail at her and resumed grazing. Maybe, since there had been three foals born by now, we would move on. Maybe would go back to the homeplace...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later...

Finally! We were heading back to the homeplace! I felt so much better now that the journey was in the Spring, and I was a yearling. There was many an April shower coming down, but they were light.

And I had made a friend!

Yes, I was very fond of my little sister, Brighty. She was sweet, and always idolizing me, copying everything I did.

But I couldn't focus on the poor thing, for all my thoughts were on...

Summer Sky.

Now that it wasn't in a winter storm, the journey took half the time, only two weeks, and I squealed in excitement when the homeplace came into sight.

I saw Cardinal's herd.

And I saw a little silver dot grazing.

Suddenly, it didn't matter if I was separated from the herd.

Giving a high whinny, I charged at full speed down to the homeplace, her sweet scent flooding my senses. At my second whinny, she raised her head and whinnied back, galloping toward me.

Excitedly nickering, we nuzzled each other and breathed in each other's scent. Hidalgo gave me a reprimanding nip, but that was it. I struck at the ground, and saw Red Rock glaring jealously at me.

Summer Sky was no longer the foal I had been used to, but a gangly yearling like me. Her mane, tail, and stockings were still pristine, though, and her eyes were, as always, the same color as the sky.

Finally, we had a reunion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month later, it was now May, and Red Rock was a yearling as well. I was glaring at him. He was nipping and pestering my two-month-old sister, and I didn't like it. Ember was grazing and didn't see it yet, but I did.

With a shreik, I ran at him and struck at him with hooves like flint. Angrily, Red Rock wheeled and kicked, but I twisted my body so that he missed. I sank my teeth into his flank and drew blood.

Red Rock's eyes were blazing as he struck me with a hoof, and I knew that this wasn't normal yearling's play for him either. Brighty was looking on, a look of horror on her face, as I pounded Red Rock's side with a hoof.

But before we got very far, Hidalgo came between, snorting and shoving us away from each other.

Red Rock clacked his teeth together like a foal, but I arrogantly whirled around and loped away. My heart sank as I saw Summer Sky, who seemed to have watched the whole thing. What would she think?

Apparently, she thought it was a magnificent and brave performance, for she excitedly pranced and gave a little buck, congratulating me.

Oh, how good it was to be home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grazed contentedly as the sun set. How I loved the life of a mustang. It was so wild... so wonderful. I had heard stories of horses that _willingly _obeyes two legs. My father had been one of them. Though, then again, in his heart, he had always been wild. The thought of being tame... it scared and surprised me.

What kind of horse would want to give up their freedom?

That's when I met Blue and saw the two legs for the first time in my life.


	6. Blue and the Two Legs

_**I had to add in a ton of dialogue to make this chapter clear. I hope you don't mind, it's just that this is personification, so it was kinda needed.**_

**Chapter Six: Blue and the Two Legs**

It happened on a hot July day as Sky and I were grooming each other. A strange scent came to us. It was of a fully-grown male horse, but not a stallion. And it was mixed with the scent of... _two legs_.

Sky jerked her head and pricked her ears. Her pure white tail swished back and forth in agitation. I wished that we hadn't strayed from the herd...

That's when a good-natured snort reached our ears, and an elderly horse lumbered up to us. The horse in front of us was probably in his twenties, and all black except for a gray face and a small patch of white on his withers. He was in surprisingly good shape, but something was wrong.

He wore a strange, lumpy thing on his back, and a ropish contraption was twisted around his head. But worst of all was a cruel-looking metal bar in his mouth, which made him foam a bit.

He gazed at us in a mystified way, and Sky and I stared. Finally, his eyes told all. (a/n: The gelding is **bold, **Sun is **_bold italics_**, and Sky is _italics_)

**So. It is true.**

_**What's true?**_

_Ssh, Sun, he's probably one of those two leg pets!_

**I am not a pet! And you two are-**

I ignored him and stomped a foot, looking at Sky.

_**You mean one of those... smug little things that lets two legs onto their backs?**_

_Yes. Isn't he strange looking? With all that stuff on him, and how fat he is! Think about what would happen if we were that plump?_

_**Cougars would probably eat us for breakfast!**_

**Wait, **The two leg pet said crossly, **Can I say something?**

We nodded.

_Oh, and what do you mean by 'it is true'?  
_**About you.**

_**What?**_

**Wild nags. Range rats.**

All right, I had it with this strange and rude horse. I charged at him and reared, almost ready to plunge down on him, when Sky ran over.

_Stop. He obviously has no ettiquete_

**Me? Have no ettiquete, told this by a little rang rat!**

Well.

This time, I wheeled and kicked him, biting and drawing blood. The horse squealed. I brought my face close to his.

_**That's how we 'range rats' fight. And you insulted Summer Sky. That doesn't go by without punishment when you're around me.**_

**OK, OK! I'll tell you what's going on.**

_**Fine. Now.**_

**My name is Blue. I've lived with humans all my life-**

_Humans? What's a... human?_

**You know!**

_Er... no, I don't._

**Fine. Those creatures who wear thing like skins a lot, and have the fire-sticks?**

_**Ah. You mean two legs.**_

**I guess. Anyway, I have lived with them all my life, and have heard stories of wild horses. Like you two. Living on your own. Stupid, if you ask me.**

I snorted.

_**Tell me this, two leg pet. Have you ever felt freedom? Run by yourself, not enclosed, find your own food, have a band and foals?**_

Silence.

_**I didn't think so.**_

**Look, I'm sorry if I was rude. I'm just kind of worried. A rabbit spooked me, and I threw my human, so I've lost him!**

I had to hold back a snort, and Sky couldn't.

_A rabbit spooked you? Please._

**You mean, they don't faze you youngsters?**

_**Try being chased by coyotes, stalked by cougars, and murdered by rogues.**_

_Sun, what if we take him back to your herd for a while? Just a while... _

_**Why not yours?**_

_You know that Cardinal doesn't take in strays..._

**What's a 'herd'?**

_**This'll take a while.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Now, _**I instructed Blue, **_Keep your head low, eyes down, answer what he asks, and make it clear that you're a 'gelding' not a stallion. Whatever a gelding is._**

_Oh, and do the same with Ember, Sun's mother._

**Why?**

_**Respect! Honor as well... Haven't you ever heard of the Mustang Law?**_

**What is the 'band leader''s name anyway? And yours', as a matter of fact!**

_**My name is Desert Sun, this is Summer Sky, and my father's name is Hidalgo. **_

**Wait! Hidalgo, the horse who won the Ocean of Fire?**

_**Yes! Now, stay away from the other two yearlings, Red Rock and Queenie. They'll hate you.**_

I watched as the herd milled around to look at Blue. I looked away from Ember's questioning gaze.

Hidalgo pranced up and sniffed Blue over, circling him. The gelding obeyes my orders, and finally, the verdict was in.

Blue could stay. For a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Blue's third day here, something happened.

I heard a strange whooping noise as I grazed with Sky, and looked around to see where it was coming from.

My father suddenly gave a stallion's bugle and began to drop his head low, snaking the herd together. Cardinal was doing the same. I was about to obey the call, when I saw Blue running towards the noise.

_**Blue!**_

**I think I heard my human's voice!**

Sighing in frustration, I galloped after him.

_Sun! He's just an old two leg pet, not worth it!_

_**Sky, what if they're not his humans? They may hurt him! I won't let another horse die like Mudslide or Whinny!**_

_Fine, but I'm going with you!_

I heard her hoofbeats behind me. Part of me wanted to tell her to go back, but part of me rejoiced that she wanted to protect me...

Blue ran to the top of the hill, and we followed.

And found a gruesome sight.

A blanket appaloosa two year old filly was being chased by two legs on their pets. The two legs were doing their version of whinnies and whirling ropes over their heads.

The poor filly was desperately trying to run away, but one fast bay was hot on her heels. Sweat had gathered on her withers, and the pets were frothing at the mouth.

It all happened so strangely.

A rope was tossed around the filly's neck. She was jerked back and brought to the ground, still trying to run. More ropes were tossed around her body till she was a heaving mess.

No.

No!

I reared up silently, surpressing a whinny to keep us safe. Sky was trembling all over. But there was a problem.

Blue looked at us calmly.

**What's wrong?  
**I stared.

_**That! They just... hurt that filly!**_

**No they didn't. Maybe some minor injuries, but it's a wild horse round up. I've been in many.**

His face suddenly lit up.

**My human!**

And he just ran off. Without even a thank you.

I shall never become Blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I hope that was a look into an old fashioned roundup by another mustang's POV. Hope it was thought provoking. R and R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to make it clear that the name of the sequel of this book shall be changed to- Painted Freedom: Great Spirit Horse**_

**Chapter Seven: My World Collapses**

I remember the Spring in which I turned two years old clearly. The way I knew it was different was by the way Hidalgo watched me so closely, the way I had the urge to drive Red Rock away.

Brighty was now a yearling, and much less gangly than I had been, still more petite. I watched her as she drank from the creek. That's when I heard a stallion's whinny behind me.

Whirling around, I found Hidalgo glaring at me for some unknown reason. He then laced his ears back and charged. Not sure what to do, I stood my ground, and got a hard blow to the shoulder. This, unlike Ember's kicks, _was _painful.

Now angry by my father's assualt, I fought back by striking at him with a hoof and hitting his chest. I was then stunned by myself. That had been a very disrespectful move...

But Hidalgo simply dug his teeth into my neck, and I knew that this wasn't a battle I could win. Quickly, I wheeled around and began to run. I heard Hidalgo chasing after me.

A thought came. Once again, I had been unable to say goodbye to Summer Sky, and this time, she would probably be stolen by a band stallion before I saw her again. All two year olds, I later realized, including the fillies, are cast out of the herd to keep inbreeding away. That's what my father was doing.

But as I galloped away from the homeplace, away from the herd, I felt awful. I would probably never see Ember again, never Hidalgo, never Brighty.

Never Summer Sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My father didn't stray far from the herd, in fear that they would get stolen. But I knew not to go back. If I did... there was a chance that I would be killed in the next battle.

But I felt so... vulnerable without the herd. I was sure what had happened to the appaloosa filly would happen to me, now. I didn't have anyone. Many stallions set out to find bachelor bands, but I wanted, no, _needed_ to find Summer Sky.

But after three weeks on my own, I wondered...

I lowered my head to take a drink from the river. This was the first source of water I had seen in two days, so I was greedy. That's when I heard the familar snort behind me...

Queenie!

I whirled around to find the dun filly standing there. She, at first, seemed surprised that it was me, but then rejoiced as well. I didn't see Red Rock anywhere, so I was guessing that they were separated. Because of this, we acted like when we were friends again, as if nothing had ever happened. But there was still a rift...

She wasn't Summer Sky.

As Queenie and I traveled together, it wasn't like we were a band. No, we were half siblings, close friends. I still felt too young to actually be a real band stallion.

I one day looked in a pond at my reflection. I had changed from a gangly yearling, to a still adolscent, but more powerful, two year old colt. This was so strange, being on my own with only Queenie as a companion.

I had always thought that if it came down to it, Sky would have been my companion for traveling. Who knew that it would be a horse who was once the best friend of my worst enemy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had a feeling that the partnership between Queenie and I wouldn't last long. She was a two year old filly, prime game to a stallion. The only thing that really topped that was a three year old, for they're in better condition to breed.

Too bad she didn't realize it.

I woke in the morning to her squeals, and turned to see her being snaked away by Ram, the flea bitten gray stallion. I gave Queenie a look. She should have been more wise. I was not about to fight another stallion yet.

Not for her, at least.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My nostrils flared at the scent of two legs. This was not good at all. But as I carefully went to see what was going on, I discovered a different kind of two leg. He had a boardish thing on, and a tablet with many different colors on in.

He was simply dipping a thing that was like a miniature tail in the colors, and marking the board! _What a foolish little two leg, _I snorted to myself, _To fiddle with things like that, and put himself in danger._

Suddenly, the two leg looked around his board and saw me. He gasped in awe, and busily put down the board and got a new one, beginning the process all over again. I realized that this plump little man couldn't hurt me, and stood there, watching him, for a while.

Finally, after around an hour, the man turned the board around to show me his finished product. It was... me! The man had made a marking of me! I couldn't help myself from nickering a him good-naturedly. This didn't seem to be the kind of two leg that makes things collapse, but a good kind.

As the days dragged on, I hung around him. He called me 'Sandy' a name I didn't really like, but was alright with, since I knew my own.

Once I had hung around the two leg for a week and a half, he suddenly began to walking toward me. In his hand was a loop of rope.

I should have been more suspicious.

"Ssh, it's all right, Sandy," He said in a low voice. I stood still. Till he began to put the rope around my neck, that is.

I reared up, squealing, and struck out with my forehooves. The two leg covered his face with his hands, and yelled.

"No, Sandy!"  
But it was too late. He had angered me too much. But I really didn't mean to hit him. I was just out of control, and one of my hooves hit him square in the head.

Without another sound, he fell to the ground, still. Slowly, I sniffed him. Blood trickled from a gash in his forehead.

He was dead.

I had killed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four cowboys loped their horses through the night, looking for the artist who had been missing for such a long time. He had been staying at their ranch, so they felt it was their repsonsibility.

"Look!" One hissed suddenly, pointing. A large shape stood in the night over a lump. As they looked a bit closer, they saw that the lump was the artist, dead.

And as the moonlight was shed, they saw a magnificent young mustang, eyes wide, staring at them.

"A killer. You know what you have to do with killers."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Splash

**Chapter Eight: Splash**

I froze as my eyes fell on the four shadowy figures. Two legs, on top of their pets. Oh no... I stamped a back hoof on agitation. Maybe they hadn't seen me...

One said something in a growly voice that reminded me of a coyote, his eyes glued onto me. And slowly, he raised a fire-stick.

Before he could even shoot, I ran. The sounds of the pet's hooves sounded behind me. But all I could think about was:

_I had killed. A two leg._

Two legs were the most feared predator among mustangs. They killed easily with their fire-sticks, and took away our freedom. They controlled the pets... everything.

I heard one pet getting closer to me. That's when I turned my head. My eyes widened with disbelief.

It was the appaloosa filly.(a/n: Sun will be **_bold italics, _**the filly **bold**)

**You're the colt!**

_**Yes... I am. **_

She tossed her black mane.

**I'll create a distraction, you run. Whatever you do, RUN.**

And with that, she squealed and halted, skidding to a stop, dirt being kicked up by her hooves. The two leg, who apparently didn't have a good hold, was tossed off.

**They'll be distracted, and these two leg-bred pets have weaker hooves. Now!**

_**But-**_

**Don't worry about me, just get away!**

With one last look at her, I went on. I could hear the two legs' cries of anger, and the pets squealing. But I did not hear the appaloosa.

I hoped she was all right. Desperately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I had found a more woody area. I was kind of nervous, since it was harder for me to see predators in this dense cover. But my hearing was good, as was my sense of smell.

Which was why I smelled the scent of horse. And heard that rustling sound.

Carefully, I stepped deeper into the woods, and found none other than the appaloosa! Part of those ropes on her head were twisted around the branches of a tree, and she was caught.

I pranced over and began to tug on the ropes with my teeth. She gave a snort of surprise, but pitched in till she was freed.

**Thank you, **She snorted. **I never thought I'd see you again.**

_**Me neither. I'm Desert Sun.**_

**The two legs called me Freckles, but my given name is Splash. Thank you.**

_**Thank you. You risked a lot. **_

**Yes, but I can't let another horse be stolen from the range. Especially not you. You're a free spirit.**

Her ears suddenly pricked up.

**You're Hidalgo's son, aren't you?**

I dipped my head. **_Yes. I was just cast out of my herd. You know._**

**Ah, yes. So you're a loner? Need a companion?**

_**Yes. I'm looking for a friend of mine.**_

Splash eyed me. **A filly, huh?**

_**Well, yes... **_

**Look, Sun, you need to get into a bachelor band first. I haven't seen any, so you'll have to settle for me.**

I nodded, then saw something horrifying. On Splash's shoulder was an ugly burn, where all the hair was gone, in a strange shape.

**It's called a brand. That way, the two legs'll be able to know that I'm theirs. They burn it onto you. Brutes.**

I flinched at the thought of being burned so badly...(a/n: Some people still use the old-fashioned kind. I hate it, and my neighbor bought a gelding that already had it. Freeze brand is the way to go!)

Splash lifted a hoof, and I saw a strange metal thing nailed onto it.

**These are 'shoes'. They are nailed onto your hooves. It doesn't hurt, but it isn't at all pleasant, being restrained like that...**

I couldn't see how anything the two legs did could be pleasant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Splash drank from a pond. She then brought her head up and shook it, turning to me.

**_Splash, how did the two legs capture you?_**

**Well... you saw it...**

**_No, how did they find you?_**

**Oh, Sun, it was awful. They found my band-I hadn't been cast out yet- and began to chase all of the yearlings and two year olds. My sire tried to snake us away to safety, but it was too late. They had cut me away from the others, and I was all alone. Then.. well, that was it.**

**_Two legs are terrible creatures._**

**Yes. Some of them. But think of your father.**

I flinched. I preferred not to talk of my father's past...

**His two leg was kind. He even set him free. Don't trust most of them, though. Most want to take away our freedom. **

**Forever.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splash and I roamed together for the next few weeks, until I heard the whooping of two legs. Splash looked off into the distance, and turned to me sadly.

**They're after me. I have to go back.**

_**What?**_

**If I don't they catch both of us. And... I'm not letting you be caught. **

_**Splash, please don't!**_

She nickered and nuzzled me. **I let him ride me. I'm no better than any of the pets.**

_**Yes you are! You're a mustang! **_

She looked me sadly in the eye.

**Goodbye, Desert Sun.**

And then wheeled around to let them catch her. To give up her freedom. Splash was doing an honorable thing, but at the same time, she had admitted to not being truly wild anymore. She would go back to the plush life of being a pet, going against the Mustang Law...

I knew I was also saying goodbye to Splash's freedom.

_Goodbye, Splash._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Who has been your favorite original character so far? Tell me in your reviews!**_


	9. Summer Sky

_**Chapter Nine: Summer Sky**_

I lifted my head and tossed my two-toned mane. Ever since Splash had been recaptured, I had been living alone, unable to find a bachelor band. Not an easy life. For horses, there's safety in numbers, and we also just like the company.

I had never spent a year alone.

But I did.

Yes, I was now three years old, stronger than before, and getting closer to being a fully grown stallion. Under a year is a foal. A male foal is a colt, a female is a filly. A year old is a yearling, still, colt and filly apply. Over a year, up until four years old, is a colt or a filly, and a four year old or older male is a stallion, a female a mare.

I shivered my skin as a fly landed on my back and bit me, drawing blood. Swishing my tail, I easily flicked it off.

My life hadn't been so bad in the past year. Food didn't go scarce often, only a few times, there were no two legs, and the only rogue I ran into didn't see me.

But it was so lonely.

I suddenly caught the scent of another horse. All I could register was it was female. The scent was too faint to tell what age and what health, but it smelled strangely familar...

Eager for company, I began to trot in the direction of the scent. I didn't smell any other horses with her, so I began to track the female.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was my second day of tracking. What was so familar about that female's scent!

I suddenly heard a twig crack, and I whirled around. There he was, another colt, my age. But not any colt.

Red Rock.

I flicked my tail irritably at him. He was obviously tracking the same female. His snorted at me and continued on. But no. This time, I was going to chase him off. I didn't have to abide by herd rules. I was a loner.

Red Rock, like me, had matured since I had last seen him. He wasn't as tall as me, but was nearly as muscular, stocky, and still had that same mean look in his eyes.

I charged at him, then pulled up. No, charging wasn't the right approach. I changed my attack by wheeling around and kicking out with both of my hind legs. They caught him squarely in the flank.

With a squeal, Red Rock sank his teeth into my back. I simply gave a little buck, and he was off.

Now I laid my ears back and began to chase him away. Red Rock obviously sensed that I was too much of a challenge for him, and he began to gallop off a full speed.

I snorted in satisfaction, and began my search again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three more days past before I came into other contact with horses. But it wasn't the female. I found a smalle band. I flea-bitten gray stallion eyed me warningly. It took me a moment, but I recognized him. Ram, the stallion who stole Queenie.

I struck at the ground. Like Red Rock, he was more of a stocky horse, and I was taller than him. But I wasn't looking for a fight. Ram had experience. I had barely any.

He had a band of three mares. I also spotted a couple of yearlings, and I looked for just Queenie, wanting to see how my half-sister was doing.

A familar snort reached my ears, and a dun emerged out of the band. Queenie. But she looked much different. There was a dip in her back, and her stomach was large with baby fat she hadn't lost. Yes, there was a young colt at her side. Three is much too young to have a foal. Queenie would never get fit again.

Nickering goodbye to her, I walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the next afternoon, I knew that the female was close. Very close. I finally saw her off, a few hundred yards away.

She was silver.

She was Summer Sky.

That's how I knew the scent! Giving a high whinny, I loped toward the lone filly. When she lifted her head and tossed her head, I skidded to a halt.

She had changed from an awkward adolscent to a beautiful filly. The silver on her coat was like storm clouds, her mane, tail, and stockings were like snow, and her eyes were still the color of the sky.

At first, she looked cautious, like she didn't recognize me, but then, she nickered excitedly and began cantering up to meet me.

As we snorted excitedly, we touched noses, and scanned how we were doing. She didn't look like she had had any major injuries or illness since I last saw her, which pleased me greatly, and she seemed very happy to see me, which, in a way, was even better...

_Desert Sun! You're OK!_

_**Summer Sky... I'm happy to see you again. I hope you are too...**_

_Of course! You're still my best friend, and always will be!(a/n: Forgot to say, my horse is here, Angel's her name... I am now a horse-owning girl! YAYNESS!)_

I led her through the area. She hadn't been there long, and she needed a guide.

_How have you been all this time? We never even got to say goodbye..._

_**Well, I saw Red Rock a few days ago, as ill-tempered as ever...**_

_No surprise there._

_**Well, I also saw Queenie. She has a mate, a stallion named Ram, and a foal.**_

_Poor thing, much too young..._

_**Yes. But when I was two, I was friends with this mare Splash for a while... she was that appaloosa we saw when we were yearlings...**_

_Oh... really?  
_Was that... jealousy? I pressed my head against the side of hers.

_**Don't worry. It was just a friendship. She's not you.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AW! This is NOT the end, there's a lot more to come... R and R!**_


	10. The Bachelors

_**This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer, PhantomFan07**_

_**Chapter Ten: The Bachelors**_

I pricked my ears, trying to figure out what was going on, what I was hearing.

The last two weeks had been bliss. Summer Sky and I had roamed together, and for some reason, there had been no problems! It was as if everything was right in the world when she was around.

But something was wrong today.

_Sun?_

_**Yes?**_

_Are those... hoofbeats?  
_I sniffed the air, wondering what was around.

Oh no.

A stallion.

_**Sky, run.**_

_Why?  
**There's a stallion around, now run!**_

We immediately went from standing to galloping. I could tell that we were going fast, for I could feel the wind in my mane, and hear my hoofbeats thundering over the ground.

But when I looked back, I found a bright bay chasing us.

_**Sky, I'm going to stop and fight him, you go on.**_

_What?  
**Summer Sky, listen to me-**_

_No! He might kill you!_

_**Yes, but he may also kill you, and then I'd never forgive myself. Now.**_

She gave me one last pleading glance, and galloped on. I skidded to a halt and faced the stallion.

He was a bit taller than me, but more rangy than muscular. I wasn't sure if I could take him or not.

But I had to.

For Summer Sky.

**Well. Just a colt. This'll be easier than I thought.**

I lashed out at me. and I dodged nimbly, kicking out with my hind legs and catching him at the jaw.

_**Not quite.**_

He bit my flank, and I squealed.

So it went on.

I really can't remember much of that battle. I mean, I've been in worse by now. But my most vivid memory was the end.

I turned and reared, striking him right in the chest, like my mother had hit me two and a half years ago. The rogue stared at me, and then turned around. I whinnied triumphantly and began to chase him off.

I had won my first real battle.

Little did I know...

000

It was him again. The rogue, only five days after our battle. This time, Sky stayed behind.

This time, I doubted I would win.

Trust me, I tried. I dodged and hit, bit and kicked, but it was no good. The rogue finally drove _me _off this time.

And I watched him take Summer Sky with him.

000

I lipped listlissly at the water. There seemed to be no point. I hadn't been able to save Sky. My wounds still ached, and I really didn't care. I deserved them.

But at the watering hole, I smelled the scent of other stallions. Four of them.

A bachelor band.

It couldn't be! I had searched for one all year and couldn't find one! But I looked into the water, and saw the reflection of four stallions.

Wheeling, I saw them. Tumbleweed, the youngest, was a tiny dun two year old. Fox, a four year old, was dark brown, and reminded me of Mudslide. Sonny, a colt my age, was a sorrel pinto with a white stomach, three stockings and one sock, and a bald faced marking. He had one blue eye and one brown eye. And then there was Zephyr.

Zephyr was a striking horse. He had wall eyes, and was rangy with a white body and sorrel head. He was around five years old, and the the leader of the band.

I tossed my head, watching them as they circled me. I saw a friendly spark in Sonny's eyes, but it looked like Zephyr was ruthless, and Tumbleweed and Fox were too afraid to not do exactly what he did.

But after a long moment, Zephyr squealed an initiation squeal. The others squealed as well. I was in the herd.

But that didn't mean that Zephyr liked me.

000

_**R and R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: Missing**_

So I went on with the bachelor herd. But something was missing.

Summer Sky.

Sonny and I got along fine. Zephyr still seemed to hate me, stare at me, anger in his eyes. The two others, Thistle and Tumbleweed, were friendly, but followed Zephyr like little foals. They were torn between being my friend, and being stiff and cold to me.

I lipped at the water in a small lake we had found. Soon, herds would be here with band stallions, and we could either flee or fight for a herd.

A herd that, if we won, _we _would fight over ourselves.

A herd that Zephyr would surely win.

Raisingmy head, I almost couldn't beleive my eyes at what-or who-I saw coming down the hill towards us.

My home herd.

All of them. Hidalgo, nipping at the stragglers. Ember, leading them. My sister, almost ready to leave them.

Quickly, I jerked my head to Zephyr and the others, wondering what they were thinking. Sonny seemed interested for a moment, then went back to drinking. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to win against my father. Tumbleweed and Thistle were looking toward Zephyr, waiting for the signal.

And Zephyr himself?

He looked greedy. Ready to fight, his eyes feasting on the mares and fillies. I stamped a hoof in irritation. Who did he think he was? Just five years old, and thinking he could take on a horse twice his age!

My father didn't seem concerned at all about us. He didn't even notice me, just kept the mares going. But Ember did.

She stopped straight in her tracks when her eyes settled on me. I was her son. Her first foal with Hidalgo. And I had only been gone a year. She knew who I was.

All of the herd skidded to a halt in confusion. A few yearlings strayed, but Hidalgo quickly snaked them back, lowering his head in that familiar motion.

The bright bay mare seemed unsure of what to do. Come meet me, or lead the herd away? Just act like I was any bachelor and ignore me?

Hidalgo loped up to her, wanting to see what was going on. _Then _he saw me. He stood still, studying how his son had matured. I could have been imagining it, but I think I saw a flicker of pride in his eyes.

But then, he saw Zephyr.

Hidalgo didn't observe Zephyr as an opponent, but a cocky colt. Not a full grown stallion, which Zephyr was. Gently, he nudged Ember to move on, and went back to his position in the back of the herd.

After a moment, Ember began to lope down the hill again, the herd following her. I felt a terrible sense of longing to belong with them again. Sky was gone. I needed someone...

As the mares, yearlings, a few two year olds, and foals began to drink, Hidalgo kept an eye on us, every now and then taking a drink himself.

Zephyr began to prance up toward a filly-my sister.

Angrily, I charged up to him, my ears laid back, teeth bared. I was faster and less bulky than Zephyr, so I made it to her first, standing in front of her, protecting her.

I felt another horse at my side, and turned my head to see my father, helping me. His eyes met mine for a moment, _definitely_ showing pride this time.

Zephyr sized us up for a moment before deciding that both of us was too much to handle. He then trotted off, acting as if he never wanted the filly anyway.

My father thankfully touched his muzzle to mine for a moment before chasing my sister back to the herd.

Shaking my head, I walked back to the others. Tumbleweed and Thistle seemed shocked that I would defy the leader of their little bachelor band. Sonny seemed impressed.

I didn't care about anything.

I was alone.

xxx

I knew that I was leaving myself vulnerable to predators, lying down like that. Listless, in front of the lake. Evening was settling. The home herd had left hours ago. Now the other bachelors were getting restless.

Zephyr, without a glance toward me, began to trot up the hill, Tumbleweed and Thistle close behind him. But Sonny, a bit nervous, stayed for a moment. He nosed me, trying to get me to stand, but I just stayed in my position.

Finally, he had no choice but to leave.

I didn't fall asleep. Which I'm thankful for. Cougars could do a lot to a horse. Far off, I heard a coyote howling. That's when it came.

A mother cougar, with her two half-grown cubs, prowled to the edge of the lake, lapping up water with her pink tongue. The cubs seemed hesitant, for they had seen me, where she hadn't. Noticing this, she lifted her head and opened her mouth, tasting the air.

This time, she knew that I was there.

One cougar usually can't kill a horse around my age. Most of the time, they go for foals and yearlings. But this time, there were three, even if two were inexperienced. I didn't know my chances against a full grown cat and two adolescents, so I decided to get the heck out of there.

Quickly, silently, I got to my hooves and stared at them, meeting eyes with the mother. She didn't drink anymore. Not a good sign.

Carefully, I began to inch away, backing up, not turning my back on them. It wouldn't take her long to run over to me. And if the cubs didn't help, truly, there had been some deaths of fully grown horses, stronger than me, dying at the claws of a cougar.

The cougars were still.

Once I had backed up enough, I took a sharp turn, wheeling around. My nostrils were flared, and I galloped at fully speed. I heard a low growl behind me, and the pitter-patter of paws behind me.

No.

I skidded to a halt and turned to see where they were. But they were no where to be seen. My ears swiveled my ears to hear them. Nothing.

But wait.

Looking up, I saw a shadow slip through the bushes on a ridge. I was trapped. Backing up some more, there was a splash, and I realized that there was a pond behind me.

"Murr... OW!"  
One of the cubs sprang forward, claws outstretched. I dodged him easily, and he went into the pond. Now was my time.

I sped off, kicking up dust behind me as I galloped.

I had gotten away from three cougars without a scratch.

Now to find that bachelor band that had deserted me.

xxx

I picked up their scent the next morning. I began loping to them, ready to meet them up again. Sonny, Tumbleweed, Thistle.

My enemy, Zephyr.

I saw them off in the distance, little dots. I swished my tail irritably. All of them had left me. If we were a band, then the cougars wouldn't have done anything.

Throwing my head up, I gave a high whinny, loping towards them. Sonny was the first to raise his head and neigh back, trotting up. Zephyr seemed angry that I was still alive, and Tumbleweed and Thistle looked torn.

Sonny nickered, his eyes shining with relief. Zephyr seemed stunned. I walked up to him, looking him in the eye.

_**I'm tougher than you think.**_

**We'll see.**

He looked threatening. But I wasn't afraid. How could I be afraid of a horse like him? Zephyr looked strong, but deep down, he was nothing, just for show. Horses like my father, Summer Sky, Sonny, were true mustangs.

Not Zephyr.

A mustang meant being free. Zephyr wanted everyone to be under his command. He reminded me of Red Rock.

Red Rock.

Yet another enemy.

xxx

I snapped my head up. That scent...

Twolegs.

One, actually. As the others ran off, I stayed. The Twoleg was on a horse, a dark brown horse. He had hair that was a bit darker than straw. His skin was tanned, and he had a kind face. His blue eyes reminded me achingly of Summer Sky, for they were the exact same color as hers.

Slowly, the Twoleg halted his mount and slipped down, carfully walking up to me. My body tensed up. But luckily, he seemed nothing like the ones with the fire sticks.

The Twoleg seemed to recognize me, and I realized something. My father had lived with a Twoleg... was this one it?  
xxx

_**R and R, lovelies!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Birdy**_

I watched the Twoleg with careful eyes.

_You think you're going to catch me, fool_? I thought. _Not a chance._

I carefully stepped closer to him though. Something drew me to him. Maybe it was because he reminded me of a horse. He smelled like us. His mane was a straw-color, kind of palomino. His eyes... I didn't dare look at them, for they were the exact shade of Summer Sky's.

But his eyes showed something. Like he knew me. Though my coat color was different, I knew I owed a lot of my conformation to my father, so maybe this Twoleg did recognize me...

_I wandered over to where Queenie and Mudslide were listening to my father tell stories of his old life._

_"My Twoleg's name was Frank Hopkins," Hidalgo snorted softly, looking up at the evening sky. "Or Blue Child. I called him Brother, most of the time. He didn't speak our language, but he understood. For he was like a brother to me. He was more Mustang than Twoleg sometimes..."_

_  
I listened, ears pricked. Ember had told me of Twolegs herself. She said that when they weren't bothering you, they weren't much use, and when they were bothering you, they were terribly cruel. She spoke of her mother being captured by them when she was a yearling._

_I didn't want that._

_And yet, my father spoke of such a strong bond with this 'Blue Child'. Something was going on that I didn't understand... but I would try to._

Blue Child.

The eyes spoke for him.

This was the Twoleg my father had trusted...

Slowly, I took a few more steps, then halted. I wasn't sure of what to do. This was a hard choice... he had ropes on his saddle. I'm pretty sure that they weren't for captures, but every one of my instincts was telling me to flee.

He suddenly said something in his language. I had no idea what the words were, but they were soft, and had a pleading tone to them.

I tossed my creamy mane nervously, and began to walk closer, my nostrils flared. The horse he was riding looked excited, but stood still. Blue Child seemed to be a very kind Twoleg, but he was still a Twoleg. I didn't want that kind of life.

I watched as his hand reached out to touch me. I wanted to take my head up and move away, but at the same time, I didn't. Finally, Blue Child's fingers knotted themselves in my mane. Just for a moment. I knew that, for him, it was like connecting to my father.

And in a way, it was the same for me.

I then heard the commanding whinny of Zephyr, and knew it was time to go. Gently, I lifted my head so that his hand was free. I met Blue Child's eyes that were so familiar... so painful... one last time, and then began to lope off.

xxx

When a bachelor stallion is around five, he really doesn't care what mare he has, most of the time, as long as it was a mare.

I could tell Zephyr would do that.

It was like he was desperate to prove something. To prove he could get a mare, no matter what age. It was a cool Autumn day when Birdy first came in.

I lifted my head from grazing at the excited snorting of Zephyr. In the distance, I saw a mare. Very old, dusty brown, she was very skinny, her ribs jutting out. She had to be twenty-six or so. And Zephyr was as excited as a two year old.

I rolled my eyes and returned to my grazing.

But the others, even Sonny, were as excited as he was. What was going on?

"You," Sonny declared, staring at the bored look on my face. "Must have gotten too attatched."

"What?" I asked. Now I wasn't just bored-but confused. Not a good combination.

Sonny simply rolled his eyes and walked over to get a better view of the old mare.

"What?" I repeated, following him. The old mare was getting closer now. Her eyesight must not have been good. Most mares prefer to stay away from bachelors.

Seeing this display from the others, I really can't blame them.

Zephyr began to slowly trot closer to her, trying to look friendly. I narrowed my eyes and got closer to the others.

This would be interesting.

Personally, I was going for the poor old mare. And, of course, Zephyr isn't exactly my favorite horse. But seeing her, I knew that it _could _be obey or die. Literally.

And if it came to that...

She had a tough face, but it spoke of beauty in her younger years. I could tell that her mousy brown coat used to be a rich chocolate brown, and had a luster it was now missing.

"Hello," Zephyr nickered to her pleasantly. She snorted wordlessly and turned her back.

Zephyr crept closer, and she whirled, snapping her teeth in his face.

"Stay away, youngster."

That was pretty much pointless. Zephyr was _not _going to be staying away any time soon. As the mare avoided him, he got more and more annoyed, until he suddenly sank his teeth into her neck. The mare uttered a squeal of pain, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Zephyr. Enough." I walked forward and stood in front of the mare. Anger and shock entered Zephyr's eyes. This certainly defied proper etiquette in the horse world...

Finally, Zephyr shook his mane and began to walk off.

"Wasn't worth it, anyway."

I shook my mane and turned to the mare. "Are you all right?"

"Nice manners for a colt nowadays," The mare snorted gruffly. "They're usually brutes like that one." She inclined her head toward Zephyr. I nodded.

"What's your name, anyway?" She asked.

"Desert Sun," I answered, beginning to warm up to her. "And yours?"

"Birdy," She snorted, giving nothing else. "You look familiar."

"Maybe you've heard of my sire," I reasoned. "Hidalgo. You know, the one who used to live with a Twoleg?"

"He won the Ocean of Fire!" Birdy whinnied, now realizing who I was talking about. But there was something in her eyes.

Sadness.

"He's a good stallion," Birdy nickered. "Well, it should be time for me to go... I've been without a band for a few months now-"

"Wait," I offered. "Why don't you stay with us? I'll make sure the others don't bother you."

"No," Birdy said, stamping a hoof. "Desert Sun, you seem like a nice horse, with manners, but I do _not _trust those others. Especially that one you call Zephyr."

I swished my tail angrily. This was not going as planned. Mares like Birdy, mares that old, needed to be under protection, not wandering around aimlessly. "Please stay," I begged. "If Zephyr's leading the band, don't you think that SOMEONE needs to be wise enough?"

Flattery worked with Birdy.

She was silent for a moment before answering. "If you're that desperate, Desert Sun-"

"Just call me Sun," I corrected her.

xxx

Zephyr, though he grumbled grumpily about it, had no reason to _not _let Birdy into the herd. There was nothing that really went against it. Sonny, Tumbleweed and Thistle didn't really know what to think about having a know-it-all old mare around us, but gradually, I think she grew on them, as she did with me.

But despite her confidence, there was no doubt that Birdy was an elderly horse. She had hooves that easily became bruised and tender, and she coughed often. I worried about her.

I watched her as she slept last night. Her breathing came in labored intakes, even though she was completely out. A familiar voice came from behind me.

"Sun, you know it won't be too long before she joins the stars..."

I stamped a hoof stubbornly. "Sonny," I replied sharply. "First of all, we don't really need to think of that. Second, how do you know?"

"She's sick, Sun," The young stallion sighed. "A blind foal could see that."

I closed my eyes. I was not losing anyone else.

xxx

The scent of Twolegs reached my nostrils. Multiple Twolegs. Most of the scents I did not recognize, but one I did, achingly...

Blue Child.

I raised my head more sharply, inhaling deeply. There was fear in his scent, worry... I could not smell his mount nearby.

First priority-the herd.

"All of you," I gave a high whinny, turned to them. "Run, now!"

Birdy's eyes were confused, and Zephyr's smoldered with anger.

"I'm the head stallion, so-"

"Go!"

With one last long comtemptuous glance at me, he began to turn, Sonny and the others following him. But Birdy stayed.

"It's Twolegs, isn't it?" She asked hoarsely. "No, Sun, you can't!"

I stretched out my neck and touched noses with the old mare. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Without another word, I swung around and began loping towards the place where the scent was coming from.

I came to a rise, a bluff, and halted, peeking over to see Blue Child, and his mount, a gelding named General, were tied. Blue Child had a dirty rag stuffed into his mouth so that he couldn't speak. Carefully, I let out a soft whinny, after making sure none of his captors were present.

I delicately lifted my hooves one by one as I crept down, making sure even the grass didn't crunch under my feet.

I carefully slipped my teeth at an angle so that Blue Child's binds were in my jaw, and gave them a sharp tug with all my might.

Snap!

Giving a satisfied nicker, I watched as Blue Child took the gag off, and grinned at me. I then walked over to General, and kicked his weakly secured post hard enough for it to fall over. Blue Child tiptoed to his pet and mounted. After a moment of quick thinking, my gut told me to gallop alongside them.

Good thing I did.

For just as Blue Child was dismounting to say good-bye to me, I turned my head to see four Twolegs on their pets charging toward us.

Blue Child's enemies.

xxx

_**R and R, please! I'm going to start writing chapters for the story about Desert Sun's foal soon... though I won't tell you whether it'll be with Summer Sky, though...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Thrill of the Chase**_

Great.

Tossing my mane in exasperation, I gave Blue Child a glare. I _had _to go save the dumb Twoleg. Just had to. Any horse with sense would have just let him be killed. But noooo. I had to help him out.

Stupid.

"Sorry," Blue Child muttered, swinging onto General. But the gelding was too scared, and I knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to make it.

Giving an exasperated snort, I quickly sidled up to General and shot Blue Child the familiar look. His eyes widened in surprise, but he jumped onto my back. I winced, but started up.

_Hold on, Blue Child._

My hooves beat the ground rythmically, and I could feel his hands gripping my mane. I wasn't used to this weight, and I knew that I couldn't make it far. A horse actually used to it and fast might, but I didn't know how to situate things.

I had to find a safe place for Blue Child.

Wait...

I knew of a Twoleg place. These Twolegs rode horseback, but not like the pale ones did. They were kind, and respected the horse. The most a horse wore there was a blanket on its back.

Blue Child was like them.

But I had a feeling that these pale Twolegs wouldn't be welcome there. I had to get rid of them, just long enough for Blue Child to escape. A grove of trees came into my view.

Perfect.

Twolegs and their pets weren't skilled enough to gallop through deep forests. But a mustang, a wild horse who was born there, could.

Like me.

I picked up my pace and galloped toward the trees. One wrong move, and I could ram into a trunk and be dead. The world around me became shadows, and I could feel Blue Child tighten his grip on my mane. The other Twolegs' shouts could be heard out there.

I jumped nimbly over a rotten log. That wasn't hard. But the forest was thickening. Water from puddles soaked the feathers on my heels. Turning my head, I breathed a quick sigh of relief that the Twolegs weren't behind us.

Finally, after swerving around many trees, it was as if I saw the light at the end of a tunnel, and was able to race out of the grove.

But it wouldn't be long before the Twolegs were behind us again.

Forced to halt because of exhaustion, I stood, my sides heaving up and down. Oh... the splitting pain of running so fast and so quickly for so long shot through me, as if my ribs were all breaking apart, my lungs torn...

But I had to go on.

I didn't have to gallop as fast, but still plenty swift. Finally, I began to hear the voices of the kind Twolegs, and see their home. Their strange shelters, 'teepees' were set up, and fires were burning.

"You might want to stop now," Blue Child muttered.

Oops.

My fault.

I could see what he was saying. I was going so fast, that I couldn't stop in time. This would be ugly.

Or would it?  
The Twolegs could see us, and were running, trying to get out of my way, when I simply stopped running.

Well, tried to.

Because, it turns out, you skid a bit when you do that.

Finally, a few strong Twolegs put their arms around my neck and stopped me. Blue Child swung down, and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks."

I nickered, and touched my muzzle to his hand. He smiled.

"Good-bye, brother."

I bobbed my head up and down, then veered, galloping at full speed.

That was the last time I ever saw Blue Child.

xxx

I jerked my head up from where I had been grazing.

"There 'e is!"

Wonderful.

I had to find the bachelors and Birdy; there was safety in numbers. I sped up and began to gallop, but the group was close behind me.

There was only one move I could think of.

Suddenly wheeling and turning back to them, I gave the Twolegs a surprise. Their eyes widened as I began to gallop in circles around their band, dizzying themm confusing them. One tried to rope me, but missed by a yard. Finally, I stopped and began to run off.

And you know what?

They were too confused to follow.

xxx

"I can't believe it!" Birdy squealed, trotting up. "You made it!"

"I made it," I nickered, but was looking Zephyr in the eye. He looked just as surprised as he had when I escaped the cougars.

Sonny trotted up, surprise in his eyes.

"That was close," He said. "And foolish. But very brave."

"Very brave," Birdy agreed. The mousy brown mare's eyes were shining.

"No," Zephyr snorted. "I don't see it that way. In fact, I think that Sun's position should be lowered."

"You're wrong!" Sonny exclaimed.

I looked Zephyr in the eye. There was only one thing I could do.

"I challenge you to a battle, Zephyr," I whinnied, stamping the ground with a hoof.

His eyes showed more disbelief.

"You!" He cried. "A four year old against a six year old?"

"It doesn't matter the age," I pointed out coolly. "It matters the skill. Of which you have none, it seems."

"Then why am I the head stallion here?"

"I've watched your technique," I began, walking toward him. "You intimidate before you actually fight. You bluff. Well. That time's over."

I reared up, teeth bared, and struck out at him. Zephyr rose to meet the challenge, but I avoided him by twisting my body so that I was down on my forelegs and kicking out. I heard the satisfactory sound of my hoof connecting with Zephyr's chest.

With a squeal, and sank his teeth into my neck. I twisted away, blood spraying from the wound, and head-butted him. Zephyr, stunned by the force of ny attack, stumbled a few steps backwards.

Now, my father taught me some very important things about fighting when I was with the Home Herd. And one of the most important things was:

Never let yourself fall.

This left you weak, defenseless to attackers. Exposing the vulnerable parts of you.

All I had to do was make Zephyr fall down.

I rose up on my hind legs again and battered Zephyr's back with my forehooves. He blew through his nostrils, and took a hold of my nose, trying to drag my face to the dirt.

Not gonna happen.

Ramming the side of my face against his, I forced him to let go. It was time for my final move.

I turned sharply and kicked Zephyr right in the face. The sound of his scream made me wince, but he fell to the ground.

He could no longer fight.

Standing over him, I looked him in the eye. I was the lead stallion now. I led the bachelors. Birdy and Sonny suddenly began to whinny in congratulations. The old mare trotted up to me and touched her nose to mine.

Zephyr struggled to his hooves and stared at me, hate in his eyes. I laced my ears back in response, bared my teeth, and began to gallop at him, imitating what my father had done two years ago. Zephyr could no longer stay here after all he had done.

In response, he did nothing but run away.

"Coward," I snorted, slowing to a halt as Birdy walked up to me.

"Yes," She agreed. "No you can find her."

My ears pricked, and I turned to the old mare. "Find who?"

Birdy's eyes glowed with amusement. "_Her_. Don't try to tell me you haven't been looking for a mare, Desert Sun. And not just any mare. One in _particular_."

I struck at the ground. "I've given up on Summer Sky, Birdy."

"Summer Sky?" Birdy repeated. "You mean, 'Summer Sky'?"

"Yes," I nickered, not sure of what she was talking about.

"I met that young mare!" Birdy whinnied. "Two years ago. A filly then. Nice. Sweet. Had good manners, like you. We traveled together for a few months before we went our separate ways."  
"Really?" I asked. "That's... interesting."

It was. Summer Sky and Birdy had known each other?

"Don't give up that easy," Birdy said as she turned to go graze. "I can tell she's special to you."

xxx

The stench of death filled my nostrils. It made me want to run away. But I had to investigate. It was my duty.

As the others slept-it was late in the night-I walked toward the scent, wanting to find out what was going on.

It wasn't too far away.

_He _wasn't too far away.

There was a cougar bite on the back of his neck. Something must've scared the cat off, or else it would still be there. The mess was ugly.

And I couldn't help thinking, as I stared at the dead horse...

_Poor Zephyr._

xxx

_**R and R!**_


	14. Fly Away

_**Chapter Fourteen: Fly Away**_

I trotted ahead of my herd, scoping the area for any predators. None that I could see or smell. Hearing my high safety whinny, Sonny, Tumbleweed, Thistle and Birdy trotted forward. Pride swelled my heart. I was the head stallion now. It was a tough job, but worth it. Tumbleweed and Thistle gave me the same awed looks they had given Zephyr before, and even Birdy treated me with new respect.

Birdy, panting slightly from the strenuous non-stop moving we had done for a few hours. But she was breathing harder than normally needed. I nosed her.

"You all right?"

"Fine," She snorted, then moved along.

"This has not been one of her better days," Sonny muttered, sidling up to me. I bobbed my head in agreement. Lately, it seemed like none of Birdy's days were her 'better days'. I tried to console myself with the thought that it was a fact of life that old horses die. Birdy was twenty-six...

Still.

She had become a close friend of mine. Not as close as Summer Sky, but close. Birdy was wise and didn't give up. A good mare.

A strange scent that I didn't recognize tickled my nostrils, and I winced. Something was different about it...

That's when I knew why it was so different.

A small herd of a stallion and three mares walked uphill. I noticed there were also two yearlings in the herd, and each mare had a foal.

And I knew one of those mares.

A dun with a snip, and yet not as slender as she had been before, now rounded from having a foal. My eyes widened in amazement as she lumbered up(being in foal had not treated her well).

Queenie!

I struck at the ground, startled. Memories came flooding back, of when Ram had stolen her. Well, not really stolen her, she was just my companion, my half-sister. We shared the same sire!

I turned my head to gauge my band's reactions. Sonny, Tumbleweed and Thistle looked just as any stallion would-interested. But Birdy had noticed my startled reaction to seeing the herd. She walked up to my side.

"Who are they?" She asked curiously.

"The dun is my half-sister, Queenie," I nickered. "We have the same sire."

For some reason, hearing that Queenie and were both Hidalgo's foals seemed to cause Birdy to be very quiet. I scanned her face. Her eyes. The mousy brown mare seemed stunned.

"What's wrong?" I snorted.

"Nothing..."

I heard a high, excited, confused whinny.

"Desert Sun?"

Queenie had called my name.

This was not good.

Ram whirled his head to see Queenie's face, then looked at me. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. I could tell that he was searching his memory for who I was. I had changed a lot since being a two-year-old colt who had barely lived on his own for long.

He neighed anxiously to his lead mare, a bulky roan. She spotted why he was looking nervous, and turned, leading the rest of the small herd away. At first, Queenie didn't obey, watching me, looking ready for me to answer, but Ram nipped her sharply, and she turned, her foal at her side.

Her foal.

It seemed like I had not noticed her foal until now. A well-fed colt, the same flea-bitten gray color as his sire.

As the herd wandered off, Ram turned back to me. He was taking a risk. As the band was leaving, another stallion could go and steal them.

Steal them...

None of the mares were really that beautiful-they hadn't kept in shape. But then again, a mare was a mare.

Before _I _could try though, it was Thistle. My eyes widened as the little dun colt-he was only three years old-sped off as fast as he could after the mares as Ram stared at me. I have to give it to him, he was galloping hard enough to beat the stallion.

Ram, stunned, gave a squeal of surprise and rage as Thistle whipped past him, and galloped down the bluff after him. I felt powerless-Thistle was my herdmate, but there was nothing I could do... it wasn't my battle.

A few seconds later, Thistle was, amazingly, back, and herding _a mare _and her foal uphill. Of course, it wasn't just any mare.

It was Queenie.

I didn't know what to think. Have Queenie with an inexperienced stallion, or a terribly bossy one? Her colt, a weanling, was galloping as fast as he could.

But Ram was hot on their heels.

Now excited, Sonny and Tumbleweed were whinnying in encouragment, giving bucks and half-rears. Birdy was simply wide-eyed, obviously surprised Thistle had made it that far in his plan.

"Idiot," She snorted, could not keep a note of motherly worry out of her voice.

Ram, ears laced back, raked his teeth down Thistle's back, leaving long tears, but that didn't stop Thistle. Queenie and her foal didn't know what to do; I think it was partly the fact that Queenie wanted to visit with me that kept her going in order of this younger stallion.

Finally, realizing that he couldn't go on any longer, Thistle turned to meet Ram's attack. I winced. This would not be good. Visions of a fierce battle went through my head...

Ram would win.

I knew it.

The stallion sank his teeth into Thistle's face, and the colt gave a squeal, veering and kicking out, but missing. All he had done was play with the other stallions in the band.

"He doesn't have a chance," I snorted.

"Not one," Birdy agreed.

"I think he can do it," Kind Sonny said. But even this was half-hearted.

We watched as Thistle and Ram danced, kicking, squealing, biting, striking... 'til finally, as predicted, Thistle got his sense back and gave up.

He was covered in bruises. Long scratched ripped at his skin. Even his hooves seemed sore as he walked tenderly back toward us, head bowed.

I watched as Queenie was chased back with her foal by Ram. She turned her head and gave one last sorrowful whinny. I shuddered.

That was the last time I ever saw my sister.

I don't know what happened to her. Maybe she died unnaturally, maybe she'll die in her sleep of old age. Maybe her son would become a great stallion, maybe he would be killed by cougars...

I don't know.

"Poor thing," Birdy sighed, her eyes on Queenie. But something made me suspicious.

Was Birdy linked to us more than I thought?

xxx

I lipped at the grass thoughtfully that evening, thinking of Queenie. Maybe I should have done more. Was I a coward for not acting?

Birdy walked over to my side. "You're thinking of your half-sister," She guessed.

I paused, worried. What would _she _think?

"Yes."

"That's natural," Birdy nickered. "You grew up together."

"I just wish I could have done something..." I sighed.

Birdy snorted. "What could you have done? You're a strong stallion, Sun, and you might have been able to take her back... but what would come of it? She's young, she wouldn't want to just hang around like I do... You'd have to hand her over to one of the others, and though their nice youngsters, even that Sonny isn't ready."

"True."

Birdy nosed me. "Letting her go was the best you could do," She soothed. "Besides, you wouldn't want a little colt running around and bothering you, would you?"

I whinnied with laughter. "True again."

xxx

A few days passed. It was a hot summer afternoon when I noticed that Birdy was coughing even more than usual. She was stumbling every now and then, and I pricked my ears, wondering...

"Are you all right?" I asked, sidling up to her.

"Fine," She coughed. "I just-"

But she collapsed, her body writhing with hacking coughs. Fear pierced through my heart. This couldn't be happening.

"Sun!" Birdy choked out. "Don't just stand there! You'll get seperated from the band..."

Sonny stepped up beside me. "Sun," He murmured. "It's over. You need to just-"

"No!" I lunged at him, teeth bared, and he was barely able to avoid me. His odd eyes were sad.

"Please catch up soon. I can't lead this herd."

He turned and loped off.

I bent my head low so I was near Birdy, looking into her eyes. "Birdy," I begged my friend. "Please-"

"Sun," She sighed. "I'm an old mare. There's nothing more for me."

"There's plenty," I protested. "You're very wise, and-"

"As wise as I may be," She snorted, still able to make her tone dry. "A band of bachelors doesn't need an old mare around." Her eyes were glazing, and her voice was becoming faint. The mare's sides were shuddering as they rose up and down. It seemed to take her more strength than ever to breathe.

"But before I die," She whispered. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Desert Sun," Birdy murmured. "Eleven years ago... eleven years ago I gave birth to my last foal. A healthy colt. Something about him told me he was special. He was a handsome thing, a sorrel pinto with dark eyes... he looked a lot like... you."  
I froze.

"Birdy-"

"Ssh," She croaked. "I named him Justice. We were so close... but when he was around four months old, we were separated in a stampede... he was renamed Hidalgo by a kind Twoleg who took him in... and made him a legend."

My eyes widened. "Birdy? You're my-"

"Grandmother?" She gave a feeble laugh. "Yes. I just wish... I wish I could have known you... better."

Her eyes suddenly closed.

"Birdy!" I cried. "No!"

But it was too late. Birdy sighed, and was still. I closed my eyes, brushig my muzzle along her side.

"Goodbye, Birdy," I nickered. "Fly away. Fly away home."  
xxx

_**Awww... anyway, here's a semi sneak-peek of Painted Freedom: Great Spirit Horse, my next Hidalgo fic...**_

_**Main Characters**_

_**Painted Freedom- Beautiful sorrel pinto medicine hat filly with arab face**_

_**Patriot- Tame stallion who lives on a ranch, excellent breeding, quarter horse, sorrel, blaze, two socks**_

_**Crescent Moon, aka Moon Over Battle Grounds- Tall mustang stallion who lives in a Blackfoot Indian tribe. A strikingly handsome horse with a perfect crescent moon on his forhead, midnight black coat**_


End file.
